Metroid: Death in Red
Metroid: Death in Red is a open-world action-adventure game in the Metroid franchise, developed by Toroko and published by Nintendo for The V². It follows Samus Aran, on a mission to stop the Space Pirates and Mother Brain from obtaining ancient knowledge from the Chozo planet Caldarack III, which acts as a archive of Chozo information. The game reforms series conventions similar to that of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild and Super Mario Odyssey, with a strong emphasis on switching between Samus' strengths and weakness through the new Sanma and Scarlet suits, which allow Samus to play differently depending on which suit she's in. It also introduces open-world elements, although the themes of isolation will be still mostly intact. Gameplay Suits Metroid: Death in Red has two main suits that Samus uses though out the game. This is the biggest fundamental difference in gameplay, as Samus previously only upgraded her suits and if she had to use the Zero Suit, it was because the power-suit was destroyed. The game now allows for the customization of upgrades through a limited slot function as well as letting the player switch between two different suits with their advantages and disadvantages playing a huge role into how the player plays. Her traditional power-suit being replaced by a heavier and bulkier suit known as the Sanma Suit, which is more equipped to dealing damage and taking damage, featuring a shielding option and a multi laser blast cannon. It can also mine rocks for materials and features the most upgrades out of the two suits. It is needed to progress through the game by changing environmental features, such as blowing up rocks or installing terraforming pods into the ground to create bridges to otherwise inaccessible areas. Her traditional blue Zero Suit is instead swapped for a brand new Scarlet Suit, which is very fast and agile, although Samus cannot do much damage with her Paralyzer nor take many hits. Samus can switch between the two suits at any time, although her Sanma Suit will stay in the same place she left it and will remain there unless Samus uses a Recall Fulton to bring it to her current location. It can be used to also sneak into tiny holes that the Sanma suit would not be able to fit into, even with it's Morphball upgrade. Upgrades for both suits exist across the entire map, which can alter the amount of damage the two suits can do, how much defense the suits have, their speed, and their abilities. These upgrades can be found across the open-world environments. Open World Metroid: Death in Red features vast open world environments across a couple of different planets. Each planet contains some overworld areas where Samus can talk with NPCs and shop. Additionally, she can obtain bounty information from either NPCs or on public bulletins. These overworld areas are incredibly small compared to the underworld areas, which consist of long, sprawling tunnels and cave areas, filled with upgrades, minerals, and enemies to fight. Each world is different, featuring different minerals and upgrades inside of it's undeworld areas and different weather conditions for it's overworld areas that the player should keep not of. The player can access the different worlds from Samus' ship, which Samus can travel to from the overworld. While Samus can fast travel to her ship, she cannot do that if she has any items on her that aren't upgrades applied to her armor. Samus can set up Ship Relays to put items in her ship that allows her to empty out her inventory, although they must be bought from merchants or found. Otherwise, Samus needs to travel back to her ship through the way she came or find another path to the overworld. More information about the planets Samus travels to, as well as the upgrades and minerals she can obtain can be found in their respective sections. Bounties Crafting Story Samus is captured by the Space Pirates at the beginning of the game, and has to track back her suit and escape. The player will then proceed to do that, sneaking around the Space Pirate base and defeating the Space Pirates while taking back the Sanma suit. During this escape sequence, Samus learns of the Space Pirates' greater plan; to head to Caldarack III, with Samus' capture being considered a suicide mission to distract Samus while they head over there. Samus decides to try and intercept the journey to Caldarack III, a planet once inhabited by the Chozo and acts as their archive of ancient knowledge. She realizes that even though she is revered as "The Red Death" by some of the galaxy's most feared criminals, heading directly to the Space Pirates without upgrading her equipment is a bad idea and takes control of the Space Pirate ship, heading to one of four planets. Calde A cold planet notable for it's spice mines and it's icy worm-like creatures. While some natives exist on the surface, it's wildly cold temperatures are not for the faint of heart. Ogrik A lava planet with hostile natives that only allow trust to be earned through fighting them. Features a dark, crumbling underbelly. Desalo II A desert planet with naturally occurring sand tides, due to it's regular seismic activity. Sandboarding is a popular sport among the locals. IC-2118 A crystal planet with a unbreathable atmosphere outside of it's bubble villages that are populated by robotic creatures. The underbelly of the planet is a lush grassland with several fantastical creatures. Caldrack III A small moon that features several ornate Chozo structures and buildings, serving as a archive for the entire race's history and its technology. Samus Suits Upgrades TBA Enemies TBA Bosses Minerals TBA Gallery MetroidDeathInRed_Logo.png|Logo Trivia *Metroid: Death in Red is the second game to be revealed under the Infinite Content branding. *The planet IC-2118 has a secret meaning behind it's name, as it is the date that Infinite Content (IC) started (2/1/18). *The title of the game refers to the suits that Samus is wearing, as the Space Pirates in this game kind of mythologize her as some kind of personification of Death, in well, red. Category:Metroid (series) Category:Metroid Games Category:Toroko Category:V2 Games Category:Sci-Fi Games Category:Open World Games Category:Infinite Content Category:Fan Games Category:Games